Lephantis
Ombre des Morts Stabilisateur}} Lephantis (précédemment connu sous le nom J-2000 Golem) est un boss de la faction infesté introduit dans mise à jour 10. Il devait à l'origine remplacer J3-Golem, mais à été déplacé vers le nouveau vaisseau Orokin infesté (épave Orokin) à la place. Lephantis est le plus difficile des boss à rencontrer, car la clé qui mène à lui nécessite des orbes nommées "coordonnées de vaisseaux Golem" (Nav golem coordinates) qui elle même se trouvent dans des épaves Orokin de base qui nécessitent d'autres clés, construites avec les Nav Coordinates trouvables dans les autres mission (y compris dans le vide Orokin), pour y accéder. Tenter de vaincre Lephantis en solo est déconseillé car il peut être difficile pour certains joueurs non-aguerris. Le poison omniprésent, les flaques électriques et les multiples ennemis peuvent rapidement neutraliser un joueur baissant sa garde. En outre, Lephantis à une santé phénoménale, ce qui fait de lui une véritable éponge à balles. Ainsi les joueurs possédant des armes gourmandes en munitions se verront rapidement à sec. Lephantis est une créature massive à trois têtes possédant plusieurs membres. Chaque tête a une apparence unique ainsi que des capacités différentes, et peuvent être identifiés par leurs noms propres. Les trois têtes sont connectés à un grand corps sphérique, qui a trois branches disposées comme dans un trépied. Apparence et habilitées: La tête de "Corpus infesté" ressemble à celle d'un homme d'équipage Corpus sévèrement mutilé avec une bouche prenant toute sa surface, et deux minces tentacules la recouvrant lorsqu'il n'attaque pas. Il peut cracher du poison à de grandes distances, laissant des nuages de poison qui ronge la barre de santé des joueurs. Il peut aussi libérer des nids d'infestés, qui engendreront plusieurs infestés léger. Un nid libère également du poison quand il est détruit. La tête "de Grineer infesté" a une mâchoire triangulaire et brandit une gigantesque faux organique qui est le prolongement de son bras. Il peut effectuer un coup horizontal ou bien abattre violemment un coup verticale sur un joueur. La faux est capable de détruire des obstacles dans l'arène, et inflige de lourds dégâts, en plus du fait d'être sonné La tête "Ancient infesté" arbore une longue mâchoire robuste, ainsi que la même couronne que les ancients infestés normaux ont sur leur dos. Il crache un arc de spores qui explosent, faisant penser aux bombes du Jackal, elles sont tout aussi dévastatrices, et laissent une nuée de poison. Lephantis utilise exactement les mêmes railleries que J3-Golem. Stratégies '''- Phase 1' right|300px Pendant la phase 1, Lephantis va attaquer en faisant surgir ses trois têtes du sol. Le combat commence avec la tête de Corpus infesté, puis la tête de l'Ancien infesté. La tête de Grineer infesté se joint à la mêlée à mi-chemin. Chaque tête est complètement à l'abri des dommages, sauf sur leurs points faibles, qui ne se révèlent que quand ils attaquent. Les zones rouges indiquent leurs points faibles. Votre principal objectif devrait être de détruire la tête Corpus dès que possible, car elle est la seule qui peut ignorer les boucliers et être une réelle menace. La meilleure façon de le faire est de mitrailler autour des bords extérieurs de l'arène et de garder votre arme pointée sur la tête Corpus quand elle émerge. Pour lui infliger un maximum de dégâts, attendez qu'elle ouvre grand la bouche. Tant que vous restez mobiles, les têtes auront du mal à vous viser correctement, faites cependant attention à toujours garder un œil sur le terrain et à ne pas marcher dans un nuage de poison par inadvertance. Quand la tête Corpus sera presque morte (si vous n'avez trop "abimé" la tête Ancien), le Grineer Infesté se joindra au combat. Heureusement, ses attaques sont assez imprécises, la plus grosse menace restant l'éventualité quelle sorte du sol "sur" vous, vous mettant a terre. Vous serez maintenant exposés aux attaques des trois têtes, devenez plus agressifs afin de tuer la tête Corpus le plus rapidement possible afin d'éviter d'être submergé. Une fois que la tête Corpus est morte, le reste de la Phase 1 devrait être relativement simple. Détruisez tout les nids et unités infestées restant. Ensuite il faut se concentrer sur la tête d'Ancient. A chaque fois qu'elle projette un arc de bombes vers vous courrez simplement vers la tête pour éviter l'explosion (vous serez quand même touché à cause de la grande porté, mais les dégâts restent négligeables si vous avez un bouclier décent). La tête Grineer est généralement trop peu précise pour vous frapper avec sa faux, de plus il est très facile de se mettre hors de sa porté, bien qu'elle tende à apparaître juste à côté ou en dessous de vous ce qui peu souvent vous mettre au sol. Donc restez simplement à distance de la tête Grinner et occupez vous de la tête d'Ancient. Une fois la tête d'Ancient abattue, la tête Grineer devrait être une promenade de santé. Souvenez vous qu'elle ne peut pas vous toucher tant que vous êtes juste en dessous d'elle, donc dés qu'elle charge son attaque courrez rapidement vers elle et tout en restant aussi proche d'elle que possible criblez de balle sa «face» à chaque fois qu'elle donne un coup de faux. Sa bouche elle même est un point faible, mais elle ne peut être endommagé que lorsqu'elle est ouverte ce qui n'arrive que lorsque la tête attaque. Donc vous avez 2 points faibles, à vous de choisir le plus approprié suivant votre position. '- Phase 2''' right|300px Quand le combat avec les 3 têtes est fini, vous allez avoir un bref moment pour récupérer tout les objets restant dans la zones avant que les 3 têtes n’émergent et fassent s’effondrer le sol. Les joueurs vont tomber eux aussi au milieu des ruines, où se trouve Lephantis. La Phase 2 est pratiquement identique à la première, seulement cette fois ci les trois têtes attaqueront en même temps et ne pourront plus se retirer dans le sol. Vous devrez encore concentrer vos efforts sur la tête corpus en raison des dégâts qu'elle inflige, même si vous pouvez aussi prendre pour cible la tête d'Ancient qui est une cible plus facile à toucher durant cette phase. Rester juste en face d'une des têtes aide grandement car cela empêche les autres têtes de vous attaquer bien qu'elle continueront d'essayer. Les plateformes en hauteur peuvent elles aussi être utile étant donné que les têtes ont du mal à vous toucher dessus tant que Lephantis n'en est pas relativement proche. Si il est assez près de la plateforme (suffisamment près pour qu'il ne puisse plus s'avancer), Lephantis peut effectuer une grosse attaque de côté qui vous éjectera de la plateforme même s'il reste possible de l'éviter en faisant une roulade en dessous avec un bon timing. Cependant ne restez pas trop proche de Lephantis ou il vous mettra au sol avec son « body slam ». Évitez aussi toutes les marres électriques ainsi que les nuages de poison qui peuvent drainez votre vie sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. Notez qu'il peut être pratique de laisser quelques nids intactes car il feront apparaître des infestés qui pourront dropper des munitions ou des orbes d'énergie. Il est normalement plus facile de vous concentrez sur la même tête et du coup les abattre une par une jusqu'à la victoire finale. Notes Modifier *Il n'est pas recommander d'utiliser les armes Ogris, Torid, et Acrid . La majorités des dégâts de ces armes ( Explosive et Dot ( Dégâts sur la durée) se focaliseront sur le torse de l'ennemie , et donc vous perdriez énormément même si vous visez les points faibles . *L'utilisation de l'aura Infested Impedance (Entrave Infestés) augmente signifiquement vos chances contre Lephantis , ce mods réduit la vitesses de tout les infesté de 30% au rang max ( y compris les attaques),permettant ainsi d'éviter plus facilement les attaques ennemie et du coup frapper les points faibles plus longtemps mais l'inconvénient est que les points faibles de Lephantis prendront plus de temps à se révéler . *A ce qu'il parait l'ordre dans lequel vous tuez les têtes détermine la récompense de mods a la fin est "FAUX" . Plusieurs joueurs on testé et confirmé que tuer les têtes dans un ordre spécifique ne donne pas de mods spécifique *Rhino et sans aucun doute la meilleurs Warframe pour se soloter lephanthis en raison de ses capacités (Peau de fer , Rugissement , Piétinement). Peau de fer annulera presque toutes les sources de dégâts et de contrôle pendant l'affrontement ce qui lui permettra de se concentrer sur les points faibles , Rugissement permettra quant à lui de faire beaucoup plus de dégâts pendant que les points faibles sont exposés , et enfin le Piétinement permettra de garder ouverts les points faibles pendant plusieurs secondes . Noter qu'il a besoin de mods défensives pour atténuer les dégâts pendant que vous relancez Peau de fer. **Soyez sures de vous rappelez des indications plus haut pour éviter des mauvaise combinaison comme "Rugissement suivie de Piétinement alors que les points faibles ne sont pas exposer" ceci ne fera qu'augmenter le nombre de secondes d'invulnérabilité des points faibles. **Peau de fer sera supprimer très rapidement si vous restez sans bouger , si vous la perdez il vous manquera donc une fenêtre d'invulnérabilité , et il suffira d'un renversement pour mourir. *L'utilisation de Rhino / Nova avec des armes faisant des dégâts élever vous permettra de tuez chaque tête pendant la durée d'un seule Piétinement si bien chronométré . Si elle est utilisée avec succès cette technique permettra une victoire écrasante . vous n'aurez donc plus besoin de faire attention a l'eau électrifiée ou au apparition régulière des infestés *Les attaques de Lephanthis infligent des dégâts dans de vaste zone et beaucoup d'entre eux sont poisson , il se peut que votre sentinelle ne survive pas a cette affrontement. Toutefois il se tient de préciser quand esquivant avec succès toutes les attaques votre sentinelle restera en vie. *Nova peut être utile contre ce boss .Amorce moléculaire ralentie Lephanthis , permettant à votre escouade de tirer sur les points faibles plus facilement pour des périodes plus longues. Le double dégâts octroyé aidera aussi a descendre la vie de Lephanthis plus vite . Des cas ont même été vue ou seuls deux têtes ont dû être détruite , ce qui suivie l'explosion d'Amorce moléculaire qui entraîna suffisamment de dégâts pour la troisième têtes . *Soyez prudent des effets renversement et onde de choc ils peuvent vous frapper dans une nuage de poison / flaque d'eau électrifiée et causer de graves dégâts avant que vous ne soyez en mesure de vous relevez et courir hors de portée. *En utilisant la capacité Sonar de Banshee , vous pouvez gérer votre position pour obtenir une place "orange" à un point faible, ce qui augmenterait considérablement les dégâts occasionner a cette partie spécifique . Cette stratégie n'est pas aussi utile que les autres car l'ennemie expose c'est points faibles de façon aléatoire car ce boss est le plus Grand / Gros du jeux ce qui fera que le point "orange" recouvrira normalement une parties du corps blindés tells que le dos ou les jambes du monstre. *L'utilisation de Frost est de ça capacité Globe de neige est une tactique efficace en raison du spamming Globe de neige sur Lephanthis ce qui vous permettra de la ralentir et d'infliger des dégâts élever sur c'est points faibles pendant longtemps . Cependant Frost n'a pas encore de moyens de blocage des dégâts environnementaux et des effets de contrôle des attaques de Lephanthis *L'utilisation de Trinity est de ça capacité Vampire ne fera pas que seulement ralentir Lephanthis mais aussi il vous redonnera de l'énergie supplémentaire ce qui s'avère être un atout essentiel dans une escouade qui utilise des Warframe "Suceur d'énergie" Bugs Modifier *Currently, there is a bug where on laggy matches, only the host will be able to deal damage to Lephantis with weapons. All abilities still work properly including Damage abilities, such as Antimatter Drop and CC abilities like Rhino Stomp, so you can still contribute to the fight. *If the host remains idle, all players disconnect apart from the host *Taunts currently use J-3 Golem's texts as well as its picture. *Banshee's Sonic Boom can displace the heads in the first phase, which can result in them not showing up or becoming invisible. Trivia Modifier *Lephantis est le seul boss qui ne lâche pas directement un schéma. A la place, les joueurs obtiennent les composants de Nekros comme une récompense de mission, une fois celle-ci terminée. Les joueurs obtiendront un composant à chaque réussite de la mission, mais il n'y aucune garantie qu'ils seront différents à chaque fois. *Underneath the Infested Grineer head, there is the face of a person; It's unknown whose face it actually is. This is akin to Dark Sector's boss Mezner who also is fought in a large arena type area, and whose face is distorted and stretched over the infested creature. *Golem Nav Coordinates can be found in lockers and crates throughout the mission, allowing to recuperate some if not all of the coordinates used in crafting the assassination key. *Lephantis est toujours de niveau 50. *Should you point your mouse over the central body during the second stage, you will see an indicator of total health (percentage health of all the heads). This gives a good indicator of how much of the battle there is left to fight. * Il est possible de chevaucher Lephantis en sautant sur les plateformes ou en utilisant des pouvoirs pour accéder à son dos. Cependant, il a tendance à vous renverser, en vous infligeant des dégâts. * Si vous écoutez bien, les provocations de Lephantis ressemblent à une version édité de celles de Kril. *Originally, upon defeating the three heads in Phase 1, the ceiling would break, causing the floor to crumble from the falling debris. This was changed in favor of Lephantis breaking the ground directly. *Lephantis est actuellement le boss le plus gros du jeu, et est aussi celui avec le plus de vie. Il est également le premier boss à avoir changé de nom.